Lucia (Skyrim)
is an Imperial child found sitting on a bench in Whiterun near Gildergreen. As she is an orphan, she may be adopted. Interactions Lucia is one of the orphans in Skyrim who can be adopted by the Dragonborn. To initiate this, she must be given a septim and asked why she is begging. She will explain that her mother died, and her aunt and uncle kicked her out when they took over her mother's farm. She then arrived in the streets of Whiterun, where Brenuin, showed care for her, and told her to ask the townsfolk for septims. She can be adopted if the conditions for adoption (owning a home with a furnished child's bedroom) are met. Quotes *''"Just one gold. Please?"'' *''"Could you spare a coin?"'' *''"I'm so hungry."'' *''"Oh, thank you. Divines bless your kind heart."'' *''(When asked why she is begging) '' '' "It's... it's what Brenuin said I should do. He's the only one that's been nice to me since... since mama...Since she died. My aunt and uncle took over our farm and threw me out. Said I wasn't good for anything. I wound up here, but... I I don't know what to do. I miss her so much..."'' *''"Really mama/papa? You've got me something? What is it?!...Ooh, stop teasing me!"'' *''"Jarl Balgruuf didn't even acknowledge the flowers I gave him."'' * (If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, before the quest The Blessings of Nature.)'' "That big tree in the park looks so sad... I feel sorry for it."'' * (If she is adopted and living in Whiterun, after the quest The Blessings of Nature.) "I like living here. The tree in the park is so pretty." *(If she is adopted and she is living in Whiterun) "Braith is a big meanie. She keeps telling Lars'n me what to do. I don't wanna play with her anymore!" *''"You're the best! Can you be my mother/father?"'' Trivia *Lucia has the same name and a somewhat similar appearance to a child character in [[w:c:fallout:Fallout 3|''Fallout 3]]'', another Bethesda game. *Once adopted, some of the things she may do when her new parent comes home include: ask for an allowance, present some flowers she picked or other gift, ask the Dragonborn to play with her, ask if there are any gifts for her or ask if she can keep a pet. *If she isn't the only child adopted, she will interact with the other child, playing or verbally fighting. *The farm from which Lucia was ejected cannot be found. It is possible, given that she is an Imperial, that it's in Cyrodiil. *She can be adopted without having to go through Constance Michel, and therefore without having to kill Grelod the Kind. *Lucia says that Brenuin is the only person in Whiterun who has been kind to her, and that he advised her to take up begging, but Brenuin doesn't mention her. *After nightfall, but prior to when she goes to sleep, she can often be found in The Bannered Mare, sitting and mingling with the clientele as well as cleaning and doing other tasks as if she worked there (at some points it appears that she is actually drinking along with the adult patrons). Around 12:00-12:05 AM, she leaves the Bannered Mare and wanders to the back of the building, where she "goes to bed" on the ground by its southeast corner. All of this seems to suggest that she has a similar arrangement with the Bannered Mare as Blaise has with Katla's Farm and Alesan has with the Windpeak Inn. *Lucia has remarks related to Whiterun which she will make from time to time, like other adopted children. For instance, she will remark on playing with Lars Battle-Born, Braith and Mila Valentia, citing she doesn't want to play with Braith anymore because she's a bully to her and Lars. Bugs * When dialog is initiated with her in Lakeview Manor, it is possible to become locked in the conversation mode, where Lucia's dialogue does not occur, and it is impossible to exit. * If Lucia resists when she is told to do something, i.e. do her chores or play outside, and a female Dragonborn lets her get away with it, she may respond by calling them 'pa' instead of 'ma'. * After being given a new dress, Lucia may have no dress equipped the next time the Dragonborn returns home. After that, she will equip whatever dress given her, but will be in her underwear again the next time they return home. *If dialogue with Lucia is initiated while she is walking, she may continue walking which will eventually exit out of the conversation. This can also lead to her entering a new zone. * When Lucia enters Breezehome she may get stuck near the fire. When approached or talked to, she only says "I can't wait." *When Lucia is in the Bannered Mare at nighttime, if you steal something and you are not seen she may, instead of Hulda (or possibly Saadia), send Hired Thugs after you. *Sometimes when Dragonborn wants to donate to Lucia she will not have any dialogue pop up until the next day. Appearances * ru:Люсия es:Lucia de:Lucia Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters